Guerreros
by Srigneel
Summary: /AU/ Natsu y Gray,dos chicos de 15 años, hermanos separados por cuestiones de la vida, ambos se enfrentan en una dura realidad, ambos tienen promesas que cumplir, hoy, 8 años después se ven las caras en un torneo de gran escala de UFC, ¿como reaccionaran? ¿Que sucedió entre ellos? NaLu, Gruvia.
1. Prologo

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

"**Prologo"**

Magnolia, cuidad capital de Fiore, hoy es un día nublado, casi al punto de llover, no pasaban autos ni personas, perecía estar desierto, solo se escuchaba el tren que pasaba a muchos kilómetros de allí, el joven de cabellos oscuros estaba sentado en el borde de la vereda, precisamente en una esquina, tenía un cigarro en su boca* a su lado una botella de alcohol, parecía estar dormido, pero en realidad estaba esperando a alguien, esa persona que él conocía muy bien, realmente odiaba tener que hacer esto pero… una promesa es una promesa… ¿cierto?

Pocos minutos después llego un vehículo de marca muy conocida, color gris opaco, de este bajo un hombre con sombrero de lana y su abrigo en mano, se dirigió a su casa, pasó de lado por el joven de cabellos negros, dando por sentado que era un vagabundo. Llego a la puerta de su casa e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

-¿No me vas a saludar? –Pregunto el joven poniéndose de pie, revelando su rostro. El hombre volteo a verlo y dudo unos momentos.

-¿Gray? –Preguntó algo desconfiado, El joven sonrió levemente dándole a entender que era él. –Gray que alegría que estés bien, ven pasa a mi casa, tomemos algo de café. –Ofreció amablemente el hombre.

-Sabes… mamá siempre decía que tenía que ser amable… toma –Le extendió la mano entregándole una botella de alcohol –Es de tu favorito, ¿Recuerdas?

El hombre lo observó unos segundos dudando, luego de dio media vuelta y entro a la casa. –Ya no bebo esas cosas – Contesto algo cortante. Gray lo miro con molestia.

-Como digas… -Camino junto al hombre y entraron en la casa, El hombre casi anciano estaba preparando un café, mientras que Gray recorría la casa con la mirada, observaba las fotos, trofeos y medallas que hacían de preciosos adornos. –¿Porqué conservas todas estas mierdas?- Pregunto observando las medallas y trofeos.

-Me recuerdan a los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos –Contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ya veo… -Gray continuaba observando las medallas y trofeos, hasta que poso su vista en una fotografía, era una familiar, pero solo reconocía a dos personas de las cuatro que allí había.

-Tiene una hermosa familia, Gray. –El hombre apareció por detrás de Gray y se sentó a tomar su café. – ¿Recuerdas a Lucy?, Ella es su esposa ahora y tiene dos hermosos niños, Sting y Nashi. –Termino de hablar para tomar un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Perece que le va de maravilla – El joven tenso su mandíbula y cerro su mano formando un puño con fuerza.

-Parece que estas molesto, ¿verdad? –El hombre hablaba de manera pausada.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto!, ¿tú sabes por todo lo que pase? –Pregunto enfadado dejando de lado el pequeño retrato familiar.

-Sí, contraté a un hombre para que me diera información sobre ustedes – El hombre se cruzo de piernas y ensombreció su mirada.

-¿A si?, ¿Y tu hombre te dijo lo que necesitas saber? –Pregunto Gray tomando asiento, se notaba algo agitado.

-Me dijo que viajaron hasta el país de Bosco, que allí murió tu madre y que luego te metieron en prisión, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. – El hombre se quito el sombrero de lana revelado su cabello canoso con algunos mechones rojos.

-¿Solo eso?, es una lástima… te perdiste de muchos detalles como por ejemplo… que vivíamos una casa de mierda sin calefacción, que todas las noches le frotaba agua bendita en su frente porque no teníamos dinero para un hospital, y que estuve en prisión por entrar ilegalmente a otro país. –Gray comenzaba a perder la calma. –Y tu, mi padre estabas muy ocupado emborrachándote.

-Lo siento mucho Gray –Contesto avergonzado el hombre.

-Gracias… es muy importante para mí que lo sientas… creo que me gustaba más cuando te emborrachabas. –Gray miro de lado con molestia al hombre.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Gray se puso de pie y se marcho, estaba muy enfadado, aun que no era su intención la de enfadarse pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas y el sol comenzaba a asomarse en la ciudad, los negociosos comenzaban a abrirse y la gente comenzaba a salir a trabajar, Gray Fullbuster caminaba algo desorientado por la ciudad, habían pasado más de 15 años desde la última vez que había estado allí.

Pero llego al sitio que estaba buscando, el pequeño gimnasio ahora era inmenso y habían cambiado de dueño, entro en el local con algo de desconfianza.

-Disculpe… ¿Dónde está Makarov? –Pregunto al empleado.

-No conozco ningún Makarov, aquí el dueño es Macao Conbolt. –Contesto el empleado observando su computadora.

-Y… ¿cuánto hay que pagar? –Pregunto Gray resignado.

-Son 120 a la semana, todos los días de 7hs a 22hs –Contesto con simpleza. -¿Te anotas? –Pregunto.

-Si…si por favor. –Contesto Gray.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, donde el día era radiante y el sol ilumina el rostro del joven niño que acababa de cumplir 7 años, todos estaban felices, jugando y corriendo. El joven hombre de cabellos rosados estaba sentado en una pequeña mesita blanca bebiendo té imaginario con las niñas pequeñas.

-Natsu, tengo que irme a trabajar –Interrumpieron desde la espalda del joven.

-Está bien, yo me hare cargo de los niños, hoy tengo el día libre –Contesto sonriente.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, cuando vuelva te daré un regalo –Sonrió pícaramente la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-Solo haces promesas – Natsu bufo y luego ambos rieron, unos minutos después Natsu se encargo de entregarle los regalos a su pequeño hijo Sting, pasaron una tarde hermosa, donde se divirtieron en familia y amigos.

* * *

El despertador sonó cruelmente para Natsu, que con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie y se preparo para una jornada de trabajo, miro sobre su hombro hacia la cama y allí estaba su esposa Lucy _"¿Cuando llego que no me di cuenta?" _Luego sonrió divertido al recordar que otra vez Lucy había roto su promesa de darle ese regalo.

Luego de una relajante ducha se vistió con su traje más elegante y se dispuso a trabajar, pero recordó que tenía que ir hacia el banco de la ciudad, le había citado.

Luego de algunos minutos de viaje, llego a destino y allí le atendieron.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Natsu tomando asiento.

-Si… tenemos problemas, tiene que pagar la hipoteca de su casa. –Contesto el gerente del banco.

-Ya hablamos de eso, no pude pagarla por gastos médicos. –Contesto ya algo molesto.

-Cierto…¿Si hija cierto? –Natsu asintió con la cabeza -¿Los pulmones? –Volvió a preguntar.

-El corazón. –Natsu corrigió bastante molesto y con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Oh, lo siento, pero al tema, tiene que pagar obligatoriamente este año. –Hablo el gerente.

-No puedo pagarlo. –Contesto secamente y casi derrotado.

-Puedo conseguirle tiempo, pero solo 6 meses –Propuso el hombre.

-No es suficiente, con mi esposa tenemos 3 trabajos entre los dos y no alcanza. –Volvió a sentirse frustrado.

-Lo lamento es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle. – Natsu se marcho sin despedirse con una terrible sensación de vacío en su pecho.

* * *

Se dirigió hacia la universidad en la que trabajaba como profesor de Física por las tardes, no era un mal trabajo pero puede resultar agotador si tienes que intentar explicarles componentes químicos a adolecentes de 17 años que solo piensan en fiestas, drogas y sexo.

Luego de un tedioso día en la universidad debía salir a trabajar el resto de la noche como guardia de seguridad, o por lo menos eso le dijo a Lucy. Tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a su esposa.

-Hola. –Saludo Natsu.

-Hola Natsu, ¿ya vas a trabajar? –Pregunto Lucy expectante.

-Si… solo quería saber que estaba todo por casa. –Hablo sonriente.

-Estamos bien, los niños están jugando a las escondidas. –Respondió –¿Quieres que te espere despierta? – Pregunto picara.

-Cuando llegué a casa veremos si estoy de ánimos.- Respondió largando una pequeña carcajada.

-Está bien, cuídate ¿sí? Te amo. –Hablo ella

-Yo también… Adiós. –Se despidió

Bajo de su vehículo color negro con un bolso en manos, camino hasta llegar a un aparcamiento, pero era diferente, no solo porque era el aparcamiento de un club nocturno de prostitutas, si no que allí había mucha gente con dinero para apostar y un cuadrilátero en donde se resolverían todos sus problemas.

_-"Hace mucho que no hago esto"_

* * *

End

* La idea principal era que Gray sea adicto a un medicamento (Pastilas), pero me decidí por cigarrillos de tabaco ya que en el manga lo hemos visto fumar.

**Bueno... ¡Hola!, aquí con nueva historia, este capitulo es mas como un prologo, va a ser un fic corto, calculo yo entr capitulos, espero que les guste mucho, si tienen alguna idea o alguna opinión sobre tema de la trama, es muy bien recibida, gracias a todos por leer y mas por comentar. Saludos!**


	2. Lucha por tu hogar

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

_**"Lucha por tu hogar"**_

Natsu caminaba directo hacia el encargado de organizar las peleas, tenía bien en claro que todo aquello era ilegal, pero realmente necesitaba el dinero, no se daría por vencido, tenía una familia a la cual proteger, no perdería el hogar de sus hijos.

La única condición para entrar en las peleas callejeras era hacerse cargo de uno mismo en caso de lesiones, de forma resumida, Si te rompen algún hueso es problema tuyo. Aquello no te inspiraba nada de confianza, pero no había otra opción.

El peli rosa se quito la camisa y se coloco los guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, ahora estaba allí, solo, no conocía a nadie pero eso no importaba, solo el premio que eran 10.000 Jewels, eso era suficiente para abastecerse durante un mes.

La pelea dio inicio y Natsu comenzó a rodear el cuadrilátero para no quedar encerrado en una esquina, ambos brazos casi pegados al pecho para cubrirse de algún golpe, el oponente era casi de la misma altura solo que parecía ser más robusto.

Natsu utilizaba su mano izquierda para mantener alejado al rival con pequeños golpes, solo quería que el oponente se enfurezca y se desespere por ganar, lo consiguió fácil, el hombre calvo se abalanzó con fuerza contra Natsu empujándolo contra las cuerdas, y allí darle todo tipo de golpes, Natsu solo se concentraba en cubrirse, sabía que en algún momento se cansaría, y así sucedió, cuando el sujeto bajo su guardia por el cansancio, Natsu aprovecho ese momento para derribarlo, el hombre cayó de espaldas y Natsu rápidamente se sentó sobre su abdomen y así golpearlo en el rostro casi bestialmente hasta que quedo inconsciente.

Le dieron la pelea por ganada y se tomo unos minutos para descansar, alzo la vista y el hombre que se encargaba de la organización se dirigía hacia él.

-Bien hecho, ganas 3 peleas más y te llevas el dinero a casa. –El hombre sonrió y Natsu asintió con cansancio.

* * *

Gray estaba dándose un ligero entrenamiento, solo golpeaba con fuerza la bolsa de arena, Estaba algo sudado con una playera blanca sin mangas, solo se concentraba en golpear cada vez con más fuerza esa bolsa que sonaba estruendosamente cada vez que recibía un impacto cortesía del Fullbuster.

Paro unos momentos para darse un descanso, tomo asiento en una banca cercana y observaba como entrenaba en el cuadrilátero, todos parecían estar muy emocionados por alguna extraña razón, simplemente él no lo entendía, solo estaban entrenando.

-Bien hecho muchacho, seguro que serás el campeón de ese torneo, eres el mejor. –Gritaba emocionado el hombre de cabellos azulados.

-Este oponente también lo derrote rápido, así nunca podre entrenar bien –Se quejaba el gran hombre musculoso y de grandes tatuajes en los hombros.

-Oye Clark, busca a algún peleador, el que aguante más de 1 minuto en el cuadrilátero se gana 1.000 Jewels. –Hablo el hombre de Cabellos azules.

Gray se acerco interesado, no es que quisiera probar que era más fuerte solo quería ese dinero.

-Oye, ¿quieres que pelee contra ese tipo? –Pregunto Gray observando al peleador musculoso que sonreía con gran arrogancia.

-Viejo no creo que puedas, mírate, mejor ve a jugar con esa bolsa de arena. –Contesto el peli azul.

Gray pasó por alto ese comentario y decidió no darle importancia a lo ocurrido, se marcho para volver a su entrenamiento.

-Hey, ¿te crees muy rudo para venir a intentar retarme? –Hablo el peleador con arrogancia, Gray dejo de caminar y se volteo, camino hacia el hombre de cabellos azules.

-Solo digo… que si necesitas a alguien, puedo ayudarte… - Volvió a ofrecerse Gray.

-¿Alguna vez pelaste? –Pregunto preocupado el hombre. Gray asintió con la cabeza desviando su mirada.

-Es asunto tuyo si te lastima, ¿entendido? – Gray volvió a asentir y subió al cuadrilátero. Se coloco los guantes reglamentarios que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos y se preparo para la pelea.

"_Tranquilo", "Ve despacio", "No te lastimes", "No te arriesgues"._

Ni bien Gray se había puesto en guardia lanzó una patada frontal hacia el pecho del peleador, que no pudo esquivarla por la impresionante velocidad de la misma.

-Así que quieres convertirte en héroe… –Hablo el peleador, Gray solo seguía en guardia esperando que el sujeto haga su movimiento.

El sujeto comenzó a acercase lentamente hacia Gray con la guardia en alto, con su mano derecha lanzo un golpe dirigido hacia el rostro de Gray, pero en un parpadeo él no estaba allí, Había esquivado el golpe casi poniéndose de rodillas y utilizo el impulso de su piernas para darle un muy fuerte golpe directo a la cara del peleador que automáticamente cayó inconsciente.

Gray se quito los guantes y se acerco rápidamente hacia el hombre de cabellos azules que lo observaba demasiado sorprendido y con la boca entre abierta, al igual que todos los espectadores.

-Me debes 1.000 Jewels – Hablo Gray casi en un susurro.

Luego de aquella magnifica actuación el joven tomo sus cosas y se marcho del gimnasio, dejando a todos realmente sorprendidos, tan sorprendidos que por un momento se habían olvidado de que el otro peleador estaba inconciente.

* * *

Ya estaba la noche al caer, el viejo anciano estaba mirando por tu televisión unos videos antiguos de cuando él era feliz junto con su hijo.

"_**¡Increible!, ¡Gray Dragneel ha conseguido otra victoria!"**_- Decía el comentarista de la televisión. _**"Ese chico de tan solo 14 años tiene un gran futuro en el mundo de las artes marciales".-**_ Observaba tranquilamente esos viejos momentos pero fue interrumpido cuando llamaron a su puerta, El hombre volteo confundido, nunca recibía visitas, tenía la leve esperanza de que Gray fuera a visitarlo.

Abrió la puerta algo apresurado y allí había un hombre de cabellos azules.

-Disculpe mi nombre es Macao Conbolt y estoy buscando a Gray Fullbuster. – Hablo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

-El no vive aquí. –Contesto cortante. -¿Qué quiere de él? -Pregunto.

-Hoy ha dejado inconsciente al último campeón de peso pesado de artes marciales mixtas. Y estoy aquí porque quiero hacerle una propuesta. –Contesto Macao. -¿Usted es el padre? –Pregunto esperanzado.

-Así es… -Contesto simple el hombre.

-De acuerdo señor Fullbuster, le dejo mi tarjeta para que se comunique conmigo. –Le entrego la tarjeta y el hombre asintió con la cabeza. –Adiós.

-Disculpa… mi apellido es Dragneel. –Corrigió el hombre.

-Lo siento señor Dragneel. –Macao se marcho del lugar, el hombre suspiro resignado y volvió a entrar a su casa.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Natsu Dragneel llegaba a su casa en su vehículo, lo estacionó y bajo de él cargando dos bolsos, caminaba con dificultad. Llego a su habitación y observo a su esposa estaba profundamente dormida, Siguió su camino hasta el baño personal de aquella habitación y se sentó sobre el retrete, alzo la vista y se miro en el espejo, negó con la cabeza sabiendo que se había excedido.

Lucy se despertó y camino hacia él, lo había escuchado llegar, quería darle la bienvenida después de un duro día de trabajo, llego hasta el baño y se acerco a él.

-Bienvenido Natsu, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? –Pregunto la rubia poniéndose a su altura, Natsu alzo la vista hacia ella mostrando su rostro, tenía un corte debajo de su ojo izquierdo, estaba levemente hinchado y algo morado, la reacción de la rubia fue asustarse poniéndose ambas manos sobre la boca.

-¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿Te asaltaron? –Pregunto muy preocupada, Natsu negó con la cabeza y desvió la vista.

-Los del banco quieren quitarnos la casa… nos dieron seis meses para pagar. –Se sentía avergonzado y derrotado.

-Un momento… ¿eso te lo hicieron en el trabajo? –Pregunto la rubia con desconfianza.

-Fui a pedir el trabajo… pero pagaban muy poco y los del banco dijeron… - Lucy lo interrumpió al entender la situación.

-Pues que nos quiten la casa entonces, habíamos hablado que no criaríamos a nuestros hijos en una familia donde el padre se gana la vida a los golpes. –Se había enfadado y de alguna manera se sentía frustrada.

-No quiero que nos quiten la casa… es el hogar de mis hijos, de mi familia, comprende Lucy –Natsu tomo el bolso con el dinero que había ganado y se lo entrego.

-Con esto podremos salir adelante. –Volvió a hablar el peli rosa.

-No quiero que te lastimen… no otra vez –Lucy hizo a un lado el dinero y abrazo a Natsu, este correspondió el abrazo. –No quiero que vuelvas a pelear… saldremos adelante. – Natsu asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

* * *

**End**

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí el segundo capítulo, Ya el siguiente capítulo voy a empezar a revelar un poco más sobre el pasado de estos hermanos, que parece que tuvieron vidas algo complicadas. Espero que les guste mucho, gracias por leer. Adiós y Saludos!**_

_*Alice1397 : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste el capitulo, Saludos._


	3. Complicaciones

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

"**Complicaciones"**

Hoy era un nuevo día, otro tedioso día de trabajo, se sentía con el cuerpo cansado, pero ese el sacrificio que habia que hacer, estaba claro y él sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Seguro de si mismo se presento como profesor, su trabajo, pero había algo diferente, por lo general su clase era aburrida y los alumnos no prestaban atención pero… ¿Qué pasaba hoy?

-Eh profe… ¿qué le sucedió en el rostro? – Pregunto uno de repente. Natsu arqueo una ceja, lo había olvidado, aun tenia esas marcas que le habían provocado la noche anterior.

-Tuve un accidente… -Contesto tomando un libro y desviando la mirada de los alumnos.

-Oh vamos profe… tengo un amigo que dice que le vio pelear en el estacionamiento de un club de putas. –Hablo el mismo, los otros jóvenes se veían ansiosos y otros estaban muy atentos.

-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje, estas en un instituto. –Suspiro.

-De acuerdo lo siento, pero díganos… ¿gano verdad? –Natsu inconscientemente sonrió. –Lo sabía, ¡usted es muy fuerte! – Los jóvenes estaban alterados y muy motivados.

- Vamos chicos no hagamos todo un drama, tenemos que estudiar. – Contesto desviando su mirada hacia la pizarra.

-Señor Dragneel.. –Interrumpieron a su espalda. –Por favor venga a mi oficina. –Finalizó el hombre de traje.

-Mierda… -Susurro, camino hasta aquella maldita oficina, sabía lo que venía un regaño, iba muy en contra de la moral que un profesor llegue a sus clases con el rostro golpeado. Entro y tomo asiento frente al director.

-¿Que se supone que haces Natsu? –Hablo el director algo molesto.

-Lo siento viejo, pero necesitaba hacerlo. –Contesto con la mirada baja.

-Claro que no idiota, tienes una familia, eres algo grande para andar peleando en clubes nocturnos. –Hablo el anciano bebiendo de su copa de agua.

-En el estacionamiento de un club nocturno. –Corrigió Natsu con una sonrisa. –Pero tenía que… los malditos del banco quieren quitarme la casa. –Finalizo con semblante serio.

-Eso está mal… ¿qué opina Lucy al respecto? – Pregunto interesado.

-Ella dice que no vale la pena, sabes… no quiero perder mi casa, no me atrevería a verle la cara a mi hijo, sería una vergüenza. –Hablo tristemente.

-Entiendo, pero… ¿Sabes que estamos en problemas, verdad? –Natsu suspiro, sabía que la había cagado.

-¿Qué es lo que harán? –Pregunto con una mínima esperanza de que solo sea un regaño.

-Lamento decirte pero… Estas suspendido de tu trabajo sin goce de sueldo – Hablo algo apenado el director.

-Lo supuse… terminare esta clase y me marchare… -Se puso de pie y se alejo de la oficina. –Estoy jodido.. –Susurro con tristeza.

/_

Gray caminaba hacia el gimnasio que perecía a Macao para realizar su rutina diaria, entro y algunos sujetos le tomaban fotografías, se sentía muy incomodo, ya que era una persona muy reservada.

-Macao, ¿qué sucede? –Pregunto visiblemente molesto.

-Conseguí que entres en Fairy Tail. –Contesto sonriente, Gray puso una mueca de confusión –Es un torneo, si ganas te llevas 5.000.000 de Jewels. –Sonrió descaradamente.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras –Contesto seriamente.

-Pero lo hice, y si ganas me debes el 10% -Volvió a hablar Macao, Gray sonrió y fue hacia el teléfono público.

…

-Hola Juvia, soy Gray.. –Hablo sonriente.

_-Oh Gray-sama qué bueno que estés bien, Juvia lo ha extrañado mucho._ –Contesto la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

_-_Yo también te echo de menos, ¿cómo esta Lyon? –Pregunto recostándose sobre la pared de tono oscuro.

_-Está bien, él está muy bien, extraña mucho a su padre, te extraña Gray…_ - Contesto la mujer conteniéndose las lagrimas.

-Que bueno… sabes, no olvide lo que te prometí, volveré y seremos felices, entre en un torneo y si gano tendremos mucho dinero para vivir tranquilamente. –Contesto con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, no de ambición claro está.

_-Estaremos esperándote… Gray, estaré esperándote._ -La mujer rompió en lágrimas.

-No llores, volveré pronto, tenemos una promesa, ¿cierto?, volveré cuando todo esto termine_._- Hablaron poco más y se despidieron ante la palabra _"Te amo"_ , después de eso Gray decidió buscar a su _desagradable_ padre.

* * *

Llegó hasta esa casa, aquella en la que había tenía una infancia muy agradable, se veía algo desgastada, el paso de los años quizás, o el simple hecho de que prefiera verla tan brillante y reluciente como cuando su madre y hermano estaba a su lado.

Entro sin golpear y recibió la mirada de su padre, que estaba mirando grabaciones de cuando él era pequeño y participaba en eventos de artes marciales. Chasqueo la legua, no quería recordar aquello que tanto le desagradaba. ¿Por qué le desagradaba? Simple, ese no era su sueño, era de _él_, desde pequeño quiso ser como todo niño sueña, un presidente o doctor, tal vez bombero, pero su padre le había obligado a pelear para obtener beneficios económicos, aquellos que desperdiciaba en alcohol.

-Deja de mirar esa mierda. –Hablo sentándose a su lado.

-Solías pelear muy bien… -Contesto el anciano, bebiendo de su café.

-Es una porquería. –Susurro audiblemente para Igneel.

-Macao vino a buscarte la otra noche.. –Hablo el hombre centrando la atención en su hijo.

-Lo supuse. –Contesto desinteresado y encendiendo un cigarro.

-¿Lo harás? –Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, por eso estoy aquí. –Contesto desviando la mirada hacia aquella foto en la que estaba su hermano.

-¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto esperanzado.

-Quiero que me entrenes, solo entrenar, nada de amistad entre padre e hijo, esto no significa nada, solo entrenamiento. –Hablo Gray con un tono bastante duro.

-Eso duele, pero si vas a entrenar conmigo tienes que calmarte, primera regla, vivirás aquí, controlare tu comida y tus hábitos, segundo dejaras esa mierda ahora mismo. –Señalo al cigarro que Gray tenía en mano. – y tercero, no me hables en ese tono, tu vienes a mí, no yo a ti así que contrólate. –Igneel hablo cebero, pero aun así sonrió y estrecho la mano de Gray.

-Tengo que buscar algo, vuelvo en unas horas. –Hablo el anciano saliendo de su casa.

-Haz lo que quieras. –Contesto Gray recostándose sobre el sofá.

* * *

Lucy buscaba con la mirada a Natsu, busco en su habitación, en la cocina, en el baño, suspiro resignada, Natsu siempre había sido tan impredecible y esa, era su característica principal. Además de muchas otras habilidades que solo él puede hacer, pero prefiere guardárselas para ella.

Cuarto por cuarto llego hasta la habitación del pequeño Sting, el niño estaba durmiendo plácidamente, era de noche claro está, y Natsu estaba sentado sobre el suelo a un lado de la cama, entrelazando los cordones de los botines de su hijo.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Lucy casi susurrando para no despertar a Sting.

-Bueno… el hombrecito tiene un partido importante mañana, así que estoy acomodando su equipo… -Contesto sonriente. Lucy se acerco y tomo asiento a su lado.

-Después de todo eres un buen padre. –Sonrió Lucy y beso la mejilla del peli rosa. –¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? -Pregunto recostado su cabeza en el hombre de Natsu.

-Como sabrás, me suspendieron y no van a pagarme por seis meses… -Cerro los ojos con tristeza. –Luce… esas peleas nos ayudarían mucho a salir adelante. –Hablo desviando la mirada hacia ella.

-Es muy peligroso… Natsu –Contesto ella desviando su mirada hacia Sting que continuaba durmiendo.

-Escucha, esos sujetos no saben pelear, ninguno de ellos es profesional y el premio son 10.000 Jewels, es casi el doble de lo que gano como profesor. –Hablo en un tono pasivo y calmado, Lucy solo lo observaba indecisa.

-De acuerdo, pero estaré a tu lado para asegurarme de que no te lastimes. –Contesto ella apenada, Natsu sonrió triunfante.

-Perfecto, pero vamos a hacerlo bien, no quiero participar sabiendo que perderé, tendré que entrenarme. –Sonrió infantilmente y beso a su esposa lentamente. Luego de unos minutos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa, ¿tenían visitas? ¿Tan tarde? Natsu fue a atender la puerta y se asombro de ver a su padre.

-Igneel… ¿qué haces aquí? –Hablo Natsu cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Natsu… cuanto tiempo hijo. –Igneel se adelanto y abrazo a Natsu pero su abrazo no fue correspondido.

-Te pregunte qué haces aquí. –Natsu volvió a hablar con un tono muy seco.

-Tengo noticias… / ¿Que noticias? –Interrumpió rápidamente Natsu.

-Hoy se cumplen 3 meses de que estoy sobrio. –Hablo Igneel sonriente.

-¿Vienes a mi casa solo para contarme esa mierda? Te felicito si es eso lo que quieres escuchar. –Contesto Natsu aburrido.

-No seas tan duro hijo, también ha sido difícil para mí. –Igneel desvió su mirada –Quiero que seamos más unidos, me gustaría conocer a mi nieta… -Hablo con tristeza.

-¿Que no sea duro? Te recuerdo padre que es tu culpa el no conocer a Nashi. –Contesto enfadado y alzando la voz fuertemente, suspiro con cansancio –Mejor ve a casa, es muy tarde y tengo que trabajar. –Natsu volteo para entrar a su casa.

-Gray ha vuelto –Solo de repente Igneel.

-¿Qué? –Natsu estaba confundido, volteo a ver a Igneel que estaba con la mirada baja.

-Está en mi casa, está preparándose para un torneo. –Volvió a hablar Igneel.

-Espera un momento, ¿qué Gray? ¿Gray Dragneel? –Pregunto con algo de esperanzas

-Fullbuster… -Corrijio Igneel –Ahora usa el apellido de su madre. –Contesto con la mirada fija en los ojos de Natsu.

-Y… ¿No dijo si quería verme? –Pregunto Natsu relamiendo sus labios de ansiedad.

-Veras… -Negó con la cabeza –El no habla mucho, ya no es el niño sonriente que solía ser. –Natso sonrió con molestia.

-Genial ya tienes a tu hijo, ¿para eso viniste? – El peli rosa comenzaba a elevar su voz nuevamente.

-No es eso, tú también eres mi hijo. – Contesto rápidamente Igneel.

-Pero no me necesitas… yo aquí con mis problemas y tú entrenando con Gray como si no hubiese sucedido nada, sabes que… hagan lo que quieran, dile a Gray que si quiere verme que no dude en llamarme.

Lucy al oír los gritos de Natsu, se asusto un poco, Nashi que estaba durmiendo se despertó, la rubia la tomo en brazos y fue hacia donde estaba Natsu discutiendo con su padre.

Natsu volteo hacia su casa para entrar y allí estaba Lucy junto con Nashi en brazos, Natsu apresuro su paso, entro a la casa junto con su esposa y cerró la puerta dejando a Igneel …Muy sonriente.

_-Que hermosa nieta tengo… _

**END**

* * *

**Bueno, perdón por tardar, sabía que tenía que actualizar pero me había olvidado de esta historia, la retomare y publicare los capítulos faltantes creo que so mas… sin más que decir, gracias por leer y felices fiestas.**


	4. Gracias

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail **__y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

"**Gracias"**

Una vez más desperté incomodo, intente buscar una posición mas cómoda pero no lo logre, observe a mi derecha y allí estaba Nashi justo entre Lucy y yo, últimamente tenía esa costumbre de cambiarse de cama durante la noche, debía aceptar que me encantaba tener a estas dos señoritas en mi cama pero a veces podía ser muy incomodo.

Fui a despertar a Sting, hoy tenía un partido que jugar, así que le acompañe, se veía muy contento, demasiado diría yo, aunque no hayan conseguido la victoria se la paso muy bien, eso era suficiente para mi, regresamos a casa y allí estaba esperando Lucy, el pequeño bajo del auto y yo me despedí de Lucy, ella sabía que tenía que ir a entrenar.

Llegue a un gimnasio muy conocido, había muchas personas, mas de las que había hace 8 años cuando yo era un salvaje que estaba todo el tiempo peleando por dinero. Buscaba con la mirada a un amigo pero no lo encontraba, al final el me encontró a mí, nuestro típico saludo era un apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo.

-Como estas Gildarts...Cuanto tiempo viejo. –Sonreí nostálgicamente

-Natsu mi viejo amigo, ven vamos a mi oficina. –Me tomo por la espalda y caminamos hacia una pequeña pero elegante oficina, allí tomamos asiento y reímos.

-Tu gimnasio se ha puesto grande. –Hable orgulloso y sorprendido.

-Es porque ahora tengo a una estrella, Leo Loki es el novato que va a participar en Fairy Tail y está entrenando aquí, eso me da mucha publicidad. –Confeso sonriente.

-Que bien, ¿tu lo estas entrenando? –Pregunte claramente sorprendido.

-Si tú sabes, como tú y yo en los viejos tiempos. –Volvió a poner esa mirada nostálgica –¿Pero que te trae por aquí? –Pregunto de repente

-Bueno veras… los idiotas del banco quieren quitarme la casa… -Hice una pausa.

-Eso está mal, eso está muy mal… -Interrumpió él

-Lo sé y necesito algo de dinero extra. –Iba a continuar cuando él abrió un cajón de su escritorio y tomo un bolso de dinero.

-Tómalo tu eres mi amigo. –Hablo de la nada.

-No, no vengo a pedirte dinero. –Conteste francamente. –Quiero… quiero que me entrenes. –Finalicé sonriente, él hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-No voy a entrenarte, la última vez Lucy me dio el sermón de mi vida mientras estabas en el hospital. –Dijo algo enfadado.

-Lo siento pero yo estaba inconsciente no pude defenderte. –Ambos lanzamos una carcajada al aire. –Ella está de acuerdo, solo peleas callejeras, nada importante.

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto con algo de desconfianza y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Está bien, puedes venir cuando quieras, estaré apoyándote. –Finalizo y nos dimos un apretón de manos, luego me marche a buscar mis cosas al auto.

* * *

Después de eso, las cosas mejoraron, pasaron 3 semanas desde que comencé a entrenar con Gildarts, llegamos a ser justo como antes, un gran equipo, incluso también ayude a Leo Loki en sus entrenamientos.

En total había tenido 5 peleas y las había ganado todas, Lucy siempre estuvo a mi lado para apoyarme, es algo sobre protectora pero debo confesar que me encanta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una zona de la baja sociedad, Gray Fullbuster entrenaba a diario, hacia recorridos matutinos y nocturnos para no perder el estado físico, Igneel su padre se encargaba de llevarlo a la gloria, se rompían el cuerpo entrenando, tal y como habían hecho hace muchos años.

Para Igneel todo era hace como 8 años tras, solo que hora Gray no sonreía y llevaba el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes y cicatrices, aquellas marcas que revelaban una larga carrera por la prisión.

* * *

Había pasado poco más de un mes, el día de hoy Natsu y Leo salieron a hacer el recorrido diario de entrenamiento, unas 2 horas de calentamiento y a golpear la bolsa.

Leo hoy estaba mas entusiasmado de lo normal, había mencionado que ahora tenía una novia, y que era la bella que había conocido, aquel entusiasmo le duro muy poco, cuando sintió un ligero pero terrible dolor en su pierna izquierda, decidió ignorarlo e ir a entrenar con Natsu.

Durante la pelea de entrenamiento Natsu derriba a Leo e intenta hacer que se rinda torciendo su brazo derecho, intento fallido, Leo se repuso y miro directamente a los ojos del peli rosado, pero detrás de este apareció aquella mujer, Leo intento alardear de su habilidad para impresionarla y lanzo una patada alta hacia la cabeza de Natsu, mas no llego a destino, sintió el leve tirón seguido un grito desgarrador de dolor.

Todos fueron en su ayuda incluso Natsu, le acompañaron hasta el hospital, en donde determinaron que tenía un desgarro muscular.

Todos se sentían muy frustrados puesto que, habían entrenado mucho junto con Loki como para que suceda esto, Natsu caminaba junto con Gildarts en el estacionamiento del gimnasio, era casi tangible el enojo de Gildarts, tanto que Natsu tenía algo de temor preguntar.

-Nos vemos luego, Natsu. –Dijo Gildarts caminando hacia su auto.

-Está bien… eh Gildarts, espera. –El nombrado volteo y Natsu camino hacia el. –Estaba pensando en lo que le sucedió a Loki… - Suspiró.

-Si… es una cagada. –Contesto Gildarts sin ánimos.

-Sí, pero estaba pensando… ¿Qué hay de mi? –Pregunto sobresaltando un poco al hombre.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Pregunto desconcertado - ¿Te refieres a Fairy Tail? –Sonrio y Natsu asintió.

-No tienes oportunidades, olvídalo. – Hablo entrando a su auto, Natsu golpeo levemente la ventanilla para que este la bajara.

-Lo necesito, además tendrán que matarme para quitarme del torneo. – Contesto el peli rosado muy seguro.

-Eso es lo que más temo… -Natsu sonrió –Hare unas llamadas, intentare que ocupes el lugar de Loki- Natsu sonrió ampliamente –Pero no prometo nada.

-¡Amo a mi entrenador! –Grito Natsu caminando hacia su auto, Gildarts sonrió.

* * *

Los días pasaron, Natsu estaba lavando su auto frente a su casa, pero fue interrumpido cuando Lucy le llamo avisándole que tenía una llamada de parte de Gildarts.

-Toma, es tu novio. –Bromeo la rubia. Natsu tomo el celular y le regalo un corto beso a la mujer.

-¿Que pasa viejo?

…

-¿No estás bromeando o sí?

…

-¡Sabia que podía contar contigo! Eres el mejor. –Iba a continuar con los agradecimientos hasta que noto la presencia de Lucy. –Eh… tengo que cortarte, nos hablamos luego, gracias.

-¿Ósea qué vas a ir? –Pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh, bueno Lucy, ya lo decidí, lo haré. –Contesto Natu algo temeroso.

-¿Lo decidiste? Porque pensé que tomábamos decisiones juntos. –Respondió con enfado.

-Lucy recapacita por favor, es para nosotros, de que me sirve el dinero si no los tengo a ustedes. –Respondió el peli rosa buscando comprensión.

-Hazlo, pero no esperes que este contenta con esto. – La rubia volteo para marcharse pero Natsu la detuvo, la volteo y la beso.

-Gracias. –Susurro sonriente.

**End**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo, tenía planeado publicarlo antes pero FanFiction © me trolleo de gran manera ya que no me permitía entrar a mi cuenta -.- pero al final aquí esta el siguiente estara mejor, perdon si es muy corto, solo quedan 3 capitulos, adiós y gracias :D**


	5. El perdon

_Fanfic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

"El perdon"

El pasar de los días fue más de lo mismo, Gray Fullbuster entrenaba y seguía manteniendo distancia en la relación con su padre quien parecía no entender el mal trato de Gray hacia su persona.

Natsu Dragneel seguía de igual manera, luchando día a día para obtener sus objetivos, su hogar pero más que eso, el futuro de sus hijos.

* * *

Un mes después

* * *

El día mas esperado por los millones de Fans del mundo del deporte llegó, las presentaciones de los peleadores y pesajes, además de el sorteo de peleadores, todos lucían de traje y entregaban entrevistas hacia la prensa, todos excepto Gray, aquel sujeto del que la prensa no sabía nada, solo su nombre.

Natsu estaba acompañado de Gildarts, aquel entrenador de gran respeto en el ambiente, se llenaba de entrevistas, es decir, dinero.

En una zona en la que la prensa no podía llegar estaba casi todos los participantes del torneo Fairy Tail ©, allí estaba Gray y allí estaba Natsu, ninguno sabia de la presencia del otro, pero ambos sabía que no se sentían cómodos en el ambiente, quizás más Gray que Natsu.

Entre el alboroto de personas y gritos de preparadores Natsu consigue ver a Gray, sentado en una banca, vestía de manera casual, una camisa oscura, vaqueros de jean color azul marino y zapatos negros, Gray noto que lo estaban observando y allí vio a Natsu, vestía de traje negro.

Cruzaron miradas, estaba a una distancia más que considerablemente lejos, Natsu estaba dudando, era ese realmente Gray, su Gray, aquel hermano del que se separo hace ya ocho años atrás…

Gray seguía mirando Natsu, este a su diferencia, lo había reconocido inmediatamente, y podía comprender la cara de sorpresa de su hermano, Gray sonrio y Natsu lo reconoció inmediatamente, intento acercarse, Gray desvió su mirada, dándole a entender que no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Natsu, aun así, se acercaba con claras intenciones, darse aquella charla que se debían desde hace ya varios años y tal vez aclarar sus dudas, pero fue detenido por Gildarst, aquel amigo suyo.

-Que haces perdiendo el tiempo, vamos, la gente quiere conocerte.

-E-está bien. –Contesto desanimado.

El resto del día fue anímicamente malo, el peli rosa no tenía ganas de seguir siendo un muñeco de la prensa, cuando Gildarts lo noto, ambos se marcharon a su habitación, aquella que disponía el mejor hotel del país.

Por la noche se llevaron a cabo los pesajes y así mismo el sorteo con la llave de peleas.

* * *

El día de las cuatro peleas estaba comenzando, y rápidamente calló la noche, la primera pelea era la de Gray Fullbuster vs Rogue Chenney, El publico había creado gran expectativa sobre Gray, ya que prácticamente era un desconocido.

_-Bienvenidos al evento de Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Cabo Capo y seré su anfitrión esta noche junto a mi compañero Miccelio_. –Hablo el presentador de tv.

_-Muchas gracias Capo, hoy tenemos grandes expectativas sobre el extraño hombre Gray Fullbuster, y más aun cuando hace dos horas apareció un video del mismo, peleado a puño limpio en la prisión_.

-_Es cierto, en el video vemos como Fullbuster derrota a este hombre en solo segundos, el video fue filmado por un policía de turno_.- Contesto Capo, en ese momento las luces del estadio bajaron.

_-Y aquí viene nuestro primer Guerrero, Fullbuster. _–Hablo Capo dirigiéndose a los tele-espectadores.

_-Es increíble, no se sabe absolutamente nada de este sujeto, evadió todas las entrevistas y lo más increíble de todo, ingresa al estadio sin música de recibimiento._ –Contesto Miccelio.

Gray caminaba acompañado de su entrenador Igneel Dragneel, camino rápidamente al octágono, en donde literalmente, se destrozarían a golpes.

Revelando la poca información personal de Gray el presentador hablo.

-Nombre: Gray Fullbuster

-Altura : 1,82 Cmm

-Edad : 23 años

-Peso : 191 Libras – 87 Kg

Tras estos datos y saludar al rival como el reglamento dice, Gray se posiciona para pelear, la orden del árbitro suena y el publico estalla en expectativas, ambos participantes se acercan lentamente en guardia, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dar el primer golpe.

-Sera por Knockout. –Susurro Igneel.

Ahora es Rogue el que se dispone a lanzar un golpe lateral hacia el rostro de Gray, este ágilmente lo esquiva inclinándose levemente hacia abajo y adelante y lanza con gran fuerza su puño derecho a un indefenso Rogue que inmediatamente cae inconsciente al suelo. El publico nuevamente estallo en alegría y gritos, Gray por su parte rompe el reglamento y se marcha antes de que le declaren la victoria.

_-Gray Fullbuster obtiene su primera victoria señores y ¡VALLA VICTORIA!_ –Hablo Capo entusiasmado.

_-¡Este hombre será el ganador! Créeme que será el ganador. _–Hablaba Miccelio muy alegre.

* * *

En el vestuario del estadio estaba Natsu con su celular en mano, Gildarts estaba mirando la pelea que acababa de culminar.

-Ese hombre Fullbuster… siento que lo conozco de algún lado.

-Créeme que lo conoces. – Contesto Natsu mientras enviaba un mensaje a Lucy. Cuando termine la pelea, te enviare un mensaje con el resultado Poco tiempo después recibe la respuesta. _Suerte campeón_

-¿A qué te refieres?… No recuerdo a nadie con ese apellido, además por como pelea es obvio que no olvidaría a alguien así. –Contesto Gildarts.

-No estés tan seguro, cambia su apellido por el mío. –Contesto Natsu sonriendo.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Ese es el pequeño Gray? –Pregunto realmente muy sorprendido.

-Sep, parece que mejoro bastante. –Contesto con semblante serio el peli rosa.

* * *

Pocas horas después

* * *

_-Y después de una larga espera, por fin llega el encuentro del Profesor de física. _–Bromeo Capo.

-_Realmente no entiendo el porqué, pero si el gran entrenador lo eligió para pelear, estoy seguro que será una buena pelea. _–Contesto Miccelio.

_-Sí, recuerdo cuando Natsu Dragneel era un novato, solo dio cuatro peleas y gano todas excepto la última._ – Dijo Capo divertido

_-Creo que había abandonado, porque Gildarts no quería que se lastimase_.-

_-Y yo recuerdo que no tenía nada para ser recordado._ –Volvió a Bromear Capo.

_-Su oponente es nada más y nada menos que Sting Eucliffe, en sus últimas entrevistas dijo que le daría una lección al profe_.-

_-Eso está por verse, yo confío en Natsu Dragneel._ –Contesto Miccelio.

* * *

Natsu comenzó a acercarse al Octágono lentamente, bajo una música bastante traquila.

_-¿Beethoven? _–Pregunto Capo algo sorprendido.

_-Gildarts es un hombre de creencias, utiliza la música para calmar los nervios a su peleador._ –Contesto Miccelio.

-Nombre: Natsu Dragneel

-Altura : 1,80 Cmm

-Edad : 24 años.

- Peso : 194 Libras – 88 Kg

Natsu se acerco a su oponente que lo observaba muy divertido y con tono de burla.

-Dame diversión señor pantera rosa. –Bromeo el rubio.

-Tu tranquilo. –Contesto Natsu.

Ambos participantes chocaron puños en señal de saludo, y caminaron a sus equinas, esperando por la señal del árbitro, que no tardo en llegar.

Natsu y Sting estaba acercándose hasta que el rubio lanzo una patada al rostro del peli rosa, este la detuvo con su ante-brazo derecho y rápidamente de un puñetazo envió a Sting sobre la lona de espaldas, Ahora Natsu estaba sentado sobre su abdomen y lanzaba puñetazos al rostro de Sting , hasta que sorpresivamente el rubio lanzo un golpe al rostro del peli rosa, haciéndolo retroceder, Sting se acerco lo suficiente para tomarlo del cuello y estrangularlo entre sus brazos.

Natsu decidido a no rendirse comenzaba a perder la conciencia, la falta de aire hacia que aquello ocurra, sabía que no podía perder, se exigía no perder, el tiempo paso y a duras penas el continuaba resistiendo. Hasta que sonó la campana. Sting se sentido realmente frustrado, no había conseguido que se rindiera. Natsu camino hacia Gildarts.

-Bien hecho, soportaste muy bien, te felicito, pero tienes que atacar no dejes que se acerque otra vez. –Natsu asentía con la cabeza.

Comenzaba el segundo asalto, y Natsu otra vez estaba siendo dominado por Sting, quien parecía estar decidido a hacer que se rindiera, aplicando una llave atreves de su cuello. Natsu aproche un momento de afloje de Sting y se volteo para tomarlo del brazo derecho, lo desplazo hacia la espalda del rubio y lo subió lo mas que pudo, el rubio dio un grito de dolor, pero no se rendía, Natsu cansado aplico mucho más fuerza, hasta que vio las palmadas del rubio sobre su hombro, Sting se había rendido.

Animado por los grandes canticos de aliento, Natsu se retira del estadio acompañado de Gildarts, dejando tras de sí, una gran cantidad de personas silenciadas, Natsu había demostrado estar a la altura.

* * *

Lucy estaba en casa, sentada en el sofá con la vista fija en el celular, de nervios habia comido un paquete de frituras de queso, le temblaban las manos, habían pasado diez minutos desde que envió el último mensaje a Natsu y el tiempo promedio de una pelea era de cinco, ella lo sabía, ser la típica novia del sujeto de pelo rosa que ama tomarse a golpes le dio experiencia.

Sus suplicas dieron frutos cuando el celular sonó, el timbre era el de mensajes observo el remitente… era Natsu y con grandes nervios abrió el mensaje. Gané Soltó un grito de alegría que por poco más despertaba a sus hijos.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en la habitación de Gray e Igneel, el anciano se encontraba observando la repetición de la pelea del peli rosa, mientras que Gray estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, no se sentía para nada cansado, ganar un pelea sin recibir golpe alguno tenía su gran ventaja.

Igneel decidió hacer "Zapping" en los canales de televisión, hasta que llegó al canal de noticias.

_**-Gracias a un informante anónimo, tenemos otro video del participante del torneo de Fairy Tail.**_ –Informo la periodista.

El video comenzó y en él se podía apreciar una trifulca en un patio de descanso de la prisión, habían tres sujetos golpeando bestialmente a un hombre de cabello blanco de aspecto joven, los policías solo observaban y se divertían, en ello aparece Gray desesperado y se une a la pelea dejando a dos de los convictos inconscientes de pocos golpes y al tercero lo asesino a sangre fría, solo con golpes.

_**-El impactante video, llego esta tarde, según algunos ex policías, el hombre que recibía los golpes era compañero de celda de Fullbuster, su nombre era Lyon Bastia, lamentablemente el hombre no sobrevivió a la golpiza. Los policías aseguran que la pelea estaba planea desde días anteriores.**_

Igneel quedo realmente muy impresionado y angustiado, intentaba saber que era lo que Gray había sentido en aquel momento, y es que era realmente muy cruel y duro ver aquello, se puso de pie y camino a un Gray sonriente, intento abrazarlo para reconfortarlo quizás… Pero Gray lo hizo a un lado y se marcho e la habitación, pocos segundos después sonó el teléfono de la habitación e Igneel contesto, era Natsu.

* * *

Gray estaba parado, con la vista perdida en el mar, se encontraba en la playa, quizás pensando en el video y recordando a su amigo Lyon, aquel que gracias a la corrupción y por diversión de los demás falleció, no iba a llorar, de eso estaba seguro, los años en la cárcel lo endurecieron.

Fue interrumpido cuando llego Natsu, estaban a gran distancia, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharse sin la necesidad de elevar la voz, se miraron unos segundos y Natsu comenzó a acortar la distacia.

-Hola Gray… -Hablo por fin el peli rosa.

-Que hay Natsu. –Contesto cortante y dirigiendo nuevamente su vista al horizonte.

-Quieres ir a tomar un café quizás… una cerveza. –Propuso

-No, estoy bien aquí. –Contesto sin verle a la cara, ahora se torna un silencio incomodo.

-Escucha… ¿Cómo iba a saber que nunca los volvería a ver?. –Pregunto Natsu algo indignado.

-Tenías la información, sabias donde estábamos… tu preferiste quedarte con el viejo y esa chica. –Contesto Gray ahora mirando fijamente a Natsu.

-No es "Esa chica" es mi esposa, me case con ella y tuve dos niños. –El peli rosa se acerco, metió una mano en su bolsillo de allí saco su billetera y le enseño algunas fotos de su familia. –Ellos son Sting y Nashi, son tus sobrinos Gray.

-No los conozco. –Contesto.

-Claro que no los conoces, por supuesto que nos los conoces. –

-¿Y porque estoy viendo fotos de gente que no conozco? .-

-Porque son mi familia.-

-¿Y tu quien eres exactamente? –

-Soy tu hermano Gray. –

-¿Estuviste en prisión? –

-No… yo no estuve en prisión. –

-Tú no eres mi hermano… mi hermano estaba en prisión y era mi compañero de celda. –El pelinegro comenzó a marcharse.

-Siento tú perdida Gray… pero escucha, tenía apenas quince años, ¿qué iba a saber? –Pregunto intentando detenerlo con las palabras.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a tu novia. –Contesto sin voltear.

-No es mi novia, es mi esposa Gray, y a ustedes nunca más los vi, nunca me enviaron una carta, ni siquiera una sola llamada, por dios Gray, sé que no me perdonas a mi pero… ¿perdonas Igneel?

-Yo no perdone a Igneel, es solo un viejo con el que entreno, no significa nada para mí y escuche por ahí que tampoco significa nada para ti. –Contesto Gray acercándose a Natsu. –Tienes gran coraje para hablarme de perdonar.-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con perdonar, tengo niños Gray, tengo una familia, tengo que protegerlos, todo lo que hago lo hago por ellos.- Gray nuevamente comenzaba a marcharse.-Yo perdone a Igneel, al igual que te perdone a ti y a mama. –Gray se detuvo y volteo.

-¿Tu nos perdonaste a mí y a mama? –

-Si… Estaba enamorado… ¿Qué se supone que tendría que haber hecho? -

-Tenias que seguir el plan, mamá te necesitaba ¡yo te necesitaba! Eres mi hermano mayor y me fallaste, me hubiera gustado que te quedaras, todo habría funcionado… pero seguiste adelante, a veces hay que seguir adelante, solo que dejas cosas atrás, a veces personas.

-No eres el único que sufrió, ¡ni siquiera sabía que estaba enferma!, yo también tenía derecho a saber que mamá estaba enferma, tú no tenías derecho a ocultármelo, ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi propia madre… no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, ¡Me ocultaste todo!

Gray sonrió. –Sabes… tu vas por ahí con fotos y diciendo Te perdono a ti, perdono a mama… perdono a todos pero… todo lo que dices es pura mierda. –Tanto Gray como Natsu estaban más que enfadados. -¿Terminamos esta conversación?

-Tsk.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en direcciones diferentes, ambos sabían que todo estaba _**resuelto **_pero solo de algún modo, solo de un modo.

* * *

_**End**_

_Ok, aquí el capitulo, perdón si quedo algo corto pero intente evitar poner palabras de mas, para aquellos que aun no entienden solo esperen :D Gracias por leer, Saludos._


End file.
